Conventional pest control technology based on the use of agricultural chemicals has contributed to efficient food security. However, recently, environmentally-sound agriculture using no agricultural chemicals or reduced amounts of agricultural chemicals and satisfying not only cultivation efficiency but also reassurance and safety is desired. Furthermore, pest control technology (e.g., microbial pesticides) fulfilling such demand has also become necessary.